The Gravity Falls accident episode 1
by CLASSIXNICK
Summary: The Gravity Falls accident is another one of a Pacifica and Dipper romance. (Sorry Wendy and Dipper fans). It is about when Pacifica's parents died and now she is living with the Pines family. Dipper has to make some serious choices.


The Gravity Falls Accident

It is an amazing night in Gravity Falls Oregon. Tonight there is going to be a meteor shower. Dipper and Mabel were on the roof getting ready to see the meteors fly through the night's sky, while Grunkle Stan was down stairs scamming people. Dipper asks to Mabel," Hey Mabel is it nice to do something other than almost getting killed by monsters and other paranormal things?" Mabel answers," Yeah it is." Mabel asks," Want some popcorn?" Dipper replies," No thanks you have a weird craving to put chocolate in it." Mabel replies," It is normal!"Mabel stuffs popcorn in her mouth. Dipper says in excitement," It is starting!"The meteors start to fly through the sky with amazing speeds. The meteors start to get lower and Dipper notices them. Dipper asks Mabel," Mabel are these meteors starting to get a little close to us?" Meteor crashes into totem pole and knocks it over. Mabel replies in shock," Yeah we need to get inside now!" Dipper and Mabel climb the ladder back into the Mystery Shack. Mabel says," Good thing we didn't get our head knocked off by a giant space rock. Dipper says, "Mabel it is a meteor." Mabel replies," Whatever why do you always have to be Mr. Smarty Pants!" Dipper answers," Well remember who solved stopped Bill?" Mabel answers," I did!" Mabel laughs at Dipper. Dipper says," You only defeated him with MY help!" Mabel says," Whatever." Dipper says," I hope everyone is okay." Mabel says," I bet they are Dipper." Dipper replies," I guess you're right."

At Pacifica's house. Pacifica thrown a party for the meteor shower and of course the pines weren't invited. There were a bunch of fancy stuff made out of gold, silver, and diamond. Mr. and Mrs. Northwest walk up to the little fancy stage were the orchestra was playing at. When they got to the top the music stopped playing and everyone was staring at the Northwest. Mr. and Mrs. Northwest says," Everyone we like to thank you for coming out tonight." Mr. Northwest says," Look everyone the meteors are coming!" Everyone looks in the sky. Mrs. Northwest says," Honey look at that one it is so big and beautiful." Mr. Northwest says," IT is not as beautiful as you." Mr. and Mrs. Northwest kisses. The meteor crashes on top of Mr. and Mrs. Northwest. Everyone yells and screams running away from the Northwest's mansion hoping not to have the same faith as the Northwests. Pacifica runs towards the giant rock that has crushed her parents hoping it hasn't killed them. Right when Pacifica got there the meteor cracks and falls into tiny pebbles. There she sees the skeletons of her parent who are now in a place far away from her. Pacifica falls to the ground and cries remembering all of the memories of her family.

A week has pass on by and things been the same since the incident. Pacifica is sad, Dipper and Mabel solving some paranormal thing. Today is the day for the funeral of the Northwest. Everyone was invited even the Pines' family. No one came because they all realized the same thing no one really cared about them. No one came except Dipper and Mabel. Dipper and Mabel were late because Mabel and Waddles took a trip to another dimension and Dipper had to go and save them. When they got there the bodies were already buried. Pacifica was crying by the tombstones of her parents. Mabel said," I know we are enemies but I feel sorry for her." Dipper says," Yeah same here." Dipper says," Mabel maybe we should go over there and talk to her." Mabel answers," Yeah but you go ahead I got to get this slime out of my hair first." Mabel runs off across the street to find the nearest restroom so she can freshen up. Dipper walks over to Pacifica slowly. Pacifica notices Dipper coming. Pacifica says," What are you doing here?" Dipper tries not to say anything mean to her and finally opens his mouth to say" I came here for the funeral." Pacifica stops crying and says," Really?" Dipper replies," Yeah Mabel and I both did." Pacifica says," Where is Mabel anyway?" Dipper replies," Well she is fixing her hair we had a hard time getting here. Pacifica laughs and little and says," So it that why you got that dirt on your face?" Dipper blushes of embarrassment and says," Yeah." Pacifica say," here let me get it." Pacifica takes out her silk handkerchief and wipes the dirt off Dipper's cheek. Dipper laughs a tiny bit and says," Thanks." Pacifica sits on the ground and says," You're welcome anytime." Dipper sits down next to her. Dipper says," If you don't mind me asking where are you going to do now?" Pacifica smile turns into sadness and she replies," I don't know really know, I got no home, no money, no anything." Dipper says," Wait you can't keep any of the money your parents own?" Pacifica says," Yeah it belongs to the town." Dipper," Hey I got an idea how about you go work at the mystery shack and stay with us?" Pacifica says," Really you would do that for me?" Dipper answers," Yeah." Pacifica says," thank you Dipper." Pacifica gives Dipper a tiny kiss on the cheek.


End file.
